Layton's Search
by Descole'sApprentice
Summary: Descole'sAppretice has returned! (Mainly to give you all the feels) I posted this one several years back, but here it is again for the new Professor Layton fans, and the old ones too. Takes place after Eternal Diva. Layton searches for Descole after things calm down on Ambrosia. Rated T for blood.


**I have returnethed, my fans! (Oh right... I do not believe I had any to begin with.)**

 **... Ahem.**

 **Anyway, this is one of my old stories I decided to republish after being inspired by reading a bunch of Descole fanfic... I've pretty much just been writing about Descole (and making him suffer, sorry not sorry.)**

 **With that being said, please let me know if you would like more Descole storie/backstories/AUs, etc. :) I have plenty of stuff ready for you guys!**

 **Or else I may just resort to leaving ya'll again... Just kidding :p**

 **Nuff said. Let's begin. I don't own Professor Layton or the characters (sadly). Spoilers for pretty much everything. Here we go.**

~Layton's Search~

After everything had settled down on Ambrosia, Layton decided to search for Descole. After all, he had just fallen off of that mechanical monster from who knows how high.

Walking down a path, Layton tried to remember where Descole had fallen off. If Layton were to find him, surely he would be injured quite badly. A fall that far might even be enough to kill someone. He erased that horrid thought from his mind immediately. He walked further down the path for what seemed like forever.

"Descole?" Layton said aloud. He looked around. He saw nothing. He walked up the path farther for a while. Suddenly, he stopped when he heard a sound, or rather a voice or grunt of someone in pain.

"Descole!" Layton ran to where the voice was coming from to find Descole, who was attempting to get up, but to no success.

"Layton, get away from me! Ambrosia is mine! You stole it from me! How dare y—" he was cut off as he gasped in pain.

"Descole! Don't move, you've been injured badly," Layton moved a hand towards him. "Let me hel—"

"Don't touch me! I don't want any of your pity! I'm fine, leave me alone!" Descole managed to shout out.

"You are not fine, Descole. Please, let me—"

"Let you what?! Turn me in to the police?!"

Layton stopped.

"Why would you want to help me after what I did?! I tried to kill you! This is clearly a trick! You wouldn't show me kindness for no reason!" His voice got weaker as his breathing became shallow.

"I couldn't leave you here to die. Even after what you did, a true gentleman would never leave someone in need," Layton said. "I will try my best to get you the medical help you need without notifying the police, if you'll let me."

"Layton, do you really expect me to believe that this has to do with that gentleman act of yours?! I refuse to accept your help. I'll be fine," Descole said while struggling to get up as he clenched his teeth. Layton figured it was from pain rather than anger. Perhaps it was both.

"Descole, please calm yourself. You're going to injure yourself further."

Descole struggled even more to get up, but his arms gave out. He fell completely to the ground. He rested his head on the dirt floor as if he surrendered to the pain. He breathed heavily but his breaths became slower and weaker. Descole fell unconscious.

"Descole? Descole!" Layton felt for a pulse. He still had a strong pulse, but he had to be able to get Descole back without Inspector Grosky knowing. Layton figured Descole thought that he would turn him in to the police, but the professor wanted to keep his word.

Layton, about to go back, turned around and looked at the helpless Descole. He could pull off his mask now, and find out who he was. He could turn Descole in to the police and end this madness, but being a gentleman, he brushed the thought aside. He went back out to the beach to find Emmy and Grosky.

"Apparently Descole got away," Emmy said flatly, but then noticed the disturbed look on the professor's face and she knew he had found him.

"Well then," Grosky said. "Time to head back to London."

"Yes," Emmy said. "The professor and I will take my airplane, Grosky. Luke, you go with Inspector Grosky."

Luke looked sad. "But—"

The professor looked at him very seriously and Luke knew that he didn't have a choice. Luke would have normally argued but he figured it would be best to keep quiet for a change. It would show the professor that he really wanted to be a true gentleman.

After they had left, Layton and Emmy went into the woods. When Layton had finished telling Emmy about Descole, they walked in silence.

When had arrived at where Descole was, he was no longer there.

"Descole!" Layton looked all around the area. Layton just stood there speechless. At last, he spoke. "There's no way possible he could have gotten out of here alone. He was far too badly injured..."

"... Professor, I believe Descole has a friend that we don't know about."

"...I believe you may be right, Emmy."

~•~•~•~

Descole opened his eyes slowly as they focused in on the small figure in front of him.

"... R- Raymond?" Descole said in a weak voice.

"Master, are you all right? You had me worried sick."

"What happened...?" Descole thought for a moment and then remembered. He growled. "Layton... He stole Ambrosia from me..."

"Do you remember how you ended up in this state, Master?"

"Well, Raymond, if you must know, I was on my giant machine and..." Descole didn't want to finish.

"Don't tell me you fell off of it," Raymond could only imagine.

"Yes," Descole frowned. "I destroyed it while in the process of trying to destroy Layton, which caused it to malfunction and it proceeded to throw me off of it."

"So after he 'stole' Ambrosia, you lost your temper?"

Descole sighed. "Correct."

"And sadly for that, Master, you got what you deserved."

Descole rolled his eyes. He knew he really did deserve this. He deserved worse. He didn't want admit it though. He had tried to kill his own brother. He didn't even realise what he was doing at the time, he was controlled by his anger. He could have killed Layton- No, he couldn't have. Layton was too smart to get himself killed. Besides that, he tried to kill that Triton boy as well. Descole knew Layton would protect Luke at all costs. Descole's thoughts wandered until Raymond spoke up.

"I'll get you some tea, Master, then you should rest."

"Thank you, Raymond."

~•~•~•~

Months later, Descole hid behind a stack of boxes in an abandon alley. His brother had spotted him, and was trying to find him.

Layton appeared from around the corner. He quietly walked right past the crates Descole was behind.

This was Descole's chance, he could get rid of his brother and he would never be in his way again.

Descole drew his sword from his sheath slowly. He did it quite loudly, for it would be no fun without a fight. Layton turned around and saw him. Descole flew out of the shadows and swung his sword. Layton dodged and managed to find a pipe, as usual. They fought for several minutes, neither prevailing. Descole thought it impossible to outsmart Layton, after the two times Layton had outsmarted him, with the Golden Garden and Ambrosia, but Descole had an advantage this time. He was the one with the sword, and he was in no danger of falling off the Detra-giant this time. Descole kept swinging fiercely, wishing he would have gotten it over with when he had the chance to. He had to make Layton think he won, and then Descole would do away with him. Descole purposely let Layton knock the sword from his hand.

"Descole! What are you doing here?!" Layton asked, pointing his pipe at him.

"That is none of your concern!" Descole stepped on a plank that his sword was on. The sword flew though the air, Descole caught it and ran at Layton. Layton's pipe seemed to have vanished from sight. Layton dodged the first swing, but he had nowhere to run... He grunted as his back hit the brick wall behind him. He was cornered. Descole stared at his brother with eyes full of resentment. Layton stole his name. He stole Ambrosia and the Golden Garden also... Layton looked so helpless and vulnerable trapped in that corner...

Layton stared at him, trying to decide if he was actually in danger.

Descole's heart, filled with hatred towards Targent, made him believe he hated everything in this cruel world, including his brother. Layton shut his eyes tightly as Descole thrust his sword forward. The first thing that made Descole regret it was the look on his brother's face. Layton looked shocked, he didn't even know he was impaled until he opened his eyes and looked down. Descole's anger was extinguished as soon as he looked into Layton's eyes. They were filled with so much fear, reminding Descole of the day when Targent took their parents away from them. Descole then realised what he had done. He had stabbed his little brother Theodore.

Descole pulled the sword out and threw it aside. He caught Layton as he fell.

"No! Why did I... Layton, I- I—" Tears began forming in Descole's eyes. "I'm so sorry... I don't know what got into me..." Descole couldn't stand the sight of his brother's blood pooling around him.

"Descole... Nghhh..." Layton didn't know what to say. His mind couldn't grasp what was happening.

"What have I done..." Descole wept, his voice quivering.

"Descole... W- Who are you?" Layton asked weakly.

Descole ignored his question. "I can't believe I did this..."

"Descole... please... t- tell me who you are..." Layton pleaded.

"I- I- I'm..." Descole took a deep breath. Could he really tell him? Layton was going to die anyway. What would it matter? But it was too late to tell him, Layton was already losing consciousness.

"Layton?! Theodore?! NO!" Descole wept over his still body.

Descole woke up abruptly. He immediately sat up and put his head in his hands. Why had he tried to kill his brother? He didn't hate him... Sure, he had gotten in his way... not to mention stole Ambrosia.. Not really... He just showed him his mistake. As for getting in the way of his plans, that was no excuse for killing anyone. Descole sighed. He didn't hate his brother... He hated Targent. He thought back to the day when he showed brotherly love to little Theodore, and gave Theodore his name Hershel...

Although he knew he would end up fighting with Layton again sometime, that was only typical of brothers to do. He swore that he would never try to kill Layton again.


End file.
